


Fingertips Touch Beyond the Force

by SWAG_77



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/SWAG_77
Summary: How that first night finger touch in Star Wars: The Last Jedi really went down before there was a TLJ right after TFA.





	Fingertips Touch Beyond the Force

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s move forward to assume Starkiller base is destroyed and we’re in Episode VIII. One of the earliest writings by ReyloSmut ReyloErotica. Written in 2016.

In the Arkanis highlands snow was on the ground and lightly in the evergreen trees as the eerie whine of wind wisp along the ground. Kylo Ren senses Rey’s strong Force powers. Strong in the light. But he’s strong in the dark side after his rehabilitation and Snoke’s training. His sense deepened as well as his hate against the Light Side, except…except her. Then he see her. Her loose beige tan light robes glisten in against the snowy background before early morning light. It was always darkest before the dawn.

The snap hisses of his crossguard broad lightsaber with a deeper red than before that he remade during his Snoke training to call Rey to him. Her back toward him slowly turns as she lights her saber that he broods belongs to him. He will take it when he is done with her. But she stands there slowly walking toward him taking her battle stance.

He smirks at her flimsy foot position. “I told you, you need a teacher. Is that what Uncle Luke taught you?”

“I kicked your ass the last time, Ren.” Rey claps back.

“I’ve grown much stronger since we met last time, Rey.” His eyes bore into her as he pulls her into his arms facing one another. He sees Rey’s eyes surprise when she feels the strength his power of his dark side and he slowly exhales to play off his excitement to see her. The fire in his eyes cool to embers as he gazes into her eyes. The edges of his mouth turn up slightly as he seeks that Force bond like a wireless HoloNet relay connecting to her. He watches her eyes shift to the cut she made to his face to remember her. That is when he felt it. The Force bond and it beckoned her lips to meet his. He drops his crossguard that deactivates in the snow. Quickly, he senses her lift her hand with her blade to strike back. But he blocked it by gripping her wrist tightly that causes her to drop her lightsaber. 

Instantly, he kisses her placing his thoughts in her mind through a process called Force Subjugation, a dark side power, and commands her to let him in. **_Give yourself to me. You want this._**

He hears her whisper. “I don’t need you to force my mind to tell you it is okay to give in to your desires, Ren.”

His head tilts in confusion. “I can take whatever I want.”

“But…I-I want this, too. All you have to do is ask me.” He saw Rey’s watery eyes pleading as her voice resonated in his mind, telepathically.

 

 

He wraps his large monstrous hand behind her neck and bores his tongue deep into her mouth to inhale her life-giving breath. He comes up for air as his head tilts to breathe between these deep kisses until his pushes her into the snow. In his excitement, his enthrallment of her giving herself to him causes him to rip off her angelic Jedi robes . Like a small boy that receives a gift for a major holiday, he tears them open to find the Jedi rumors are true, Jedi women do not wear undergarments. To his delight, his eyes reignite to warm fire when he sees her pink nipples harden in the cold light winds. He salivates as he cups her boobies that bounce as she scrapes at the snow and to stop her, falls covering her torso to sense all that she feels.

“How long have you known, Rey?” After a long moment closing his eyes as his cock swells in size and drifts toward her wetness seen in her panties.

“How long have you been in my dreams, Ren?” 

Like moving down from physical exercise he lays down on top of her and kisses her again, with similar passion. He rips off her panties through the Force and spreads his legs to mount her as his cock’s tip presses her pussy lips. He stares down at her nodding to ask if she was ready as she returns her affirmation in his mind, **_ready_**. 

With a huge thrust from his hips he moves his cock slowly inside her feeling her warm surround it. His pleasant surprise was how wet she was making it easy to slide, in and out, and back and forth. 

The tempo of his pace accelerates to a hard grind and he senses is ministrations shift with each gasp as she moans his name, not his original name, his Sith name, “Kylo. Mmmm…Kylo.”

His eyes roll from the sheer ecstasy of how much pleasure he gets from her enjoying being inside of her. His large body could suffocate her, but he wants this fucking to work. Besides she was his first, like this, and he could tell, she was a virgin and he was the man to take her innocence. That realization dawns on him as he stops all movements. “Fuck, Rey, are you a virgin?”

He looked into her eyes that feels him with surprise and her meek response. “Yes.”

He shudders unable to control himself as his cock explodes his cum inside her. A deep guttural yell releases from his vocal cords pushing her balls deep into her. He pounds faster and harder as huge cum ribbons spew into her womb and he gazes into her as his eyes light each time he speaks. “Jedi, you’ve been bred by a Sith. Congratulations.” He pulls off her and laughs at the thought of it.

“This will make our masters very angry.” He chortles.

He feels her arm hold him tightly as she whispers in his mind. “So…We’ll put an end to this pointless bickering.”

They kiss passionately for a long time. “Get ready for round 2″  
  
-Fin-

(Like this? Support us: http://bit.ly/ReyloSmut77 )


End file.
